1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an operating mechanism of an electronic multifunctional device which can be worn on the wrist of a person, particularly a pulse monitor, a playback device for multimedia applications or a communication device, wherein the multifunctional device has a housing with a housing edge which is releasably fastened to the wrist by a wrist strap, and within the housing, the operating mechanism and integrated electronics, which can be controlled by a plurality of electronic contacts and which includes at least one multi-celled display unit and a sensor unit with a plurality of sensors for various measurements, are arranged, wherein at least one microprocessor controls data processing, the display of values on the display unit and the saving of values.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, a multiplicity of electronic multifunctional devices which can be fastened and worn portably on the wrist of a person have come onto the market. Mobile multifunctional devices such as for example multimedia players, pulse monitors, mobile telephones and navigation devices, are used, in addition to the measurement of physiological parameters, for entertainment and communication or as navigation aids and have become indispensable in modern life.
The design of these electronic multifunctional devices includes a housing into the interior of which electronics, which control the multifunctional device with one or a plurality of processors, are placed. With electronics, data is measured, captured, evaluated and displayed on a display unit which is integrated into the housing and can mostly be saved on a hard disk. In the past, a plurality of operating elements in the form of operating keys were used to control the multifunctional devices, which are becoming more and more complex all the time, and which keys can be pressed into the housing and the number of which rose to five and more operating keys. Now, a result of which a multiplicity of setting possibilities can be made.
As the actual multifunctional devices often already have widely branched menu trees which can be read on a display unit and through which the user can navigate, however, simple operating keys have reached their limit.
In multimedia players, navigating through a main menu and submenus subordinated to this is provided by operating buttons. While a first operating button is provided to navigate up and down within a menu, a second operating button is required to access a submenu. In order to access the next highest menu, a third operating button is used or a key combination of the first and second buttons must be pressed at the same time, which leads to a more difficult setting for the user.
In addition to the classic operating buttons which are pushed some distance into the housing of the multifunctional device, to some extent settings dials, which are rotatably mounted in the housing are also used, which settings dials can be rotated about a rotational axis using the tip of a finger and by moving which settings dials, the user can navigate up and down in a menu. Levers, which are mounted pivotably about a lever axis located in the housing, are also used in order to be able to carry out what is known as “scrolling” through menus and submenus.
The number of the operating keys increased during development and the type of operating keys are varied. Now, touch sensitive membrane keys can be found in some devices, whereby scrolling is realized by gliding a finger over a plurality of membrane keys in short time intervals. In spite of this, a plurality of operating elements is required in order to provide a plurality of settings possibilities.
Devices of the prior art have a plurality of operating elements with different embodiments in order to realize scrolling in a menu structure, whereby a minimal number of operating keys, settings dials or levers is required. The combination of a dial or lever which can be pressed into and is moveably mounted in the housing is also known, as a result of which scrolling is achieved by rotating/pivoting the settings dial/lever, while accessing a submenu can be accomplished by pressing in the settings dial/lever.
If, starting from a main menu, a deeper submenu is scrolled through, pressing the settings dial/lever into the housing can be provided, and following pressing a next-deepest submenu is accessed. Pressing for a longer period, which is detected by the electronics, is mostly provided for returning to the next-highest submenu, so that repeated longer-lasting pressing actions allow scrolling back to the highest menu. The settings possibilities are limited for known settings possibilities of a rotatably moveable settings dial or lever and the user desires alternatives.
As portable electronic multifunctional devices should be as small, light and handy as possible, only a small number of operating elements can be applied to the housing, whereby the size of the operating keys must be adapted to the size of a finger tip of a user. The previously known electronic multifunctional devices are still difficult for users with larger hands and fingers to use and for actuation when wearing gloves is often impossible.